freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempest Turn
The Tempest Turn (テンペストターン, Tenpesuto Tān) is a battle technique used by Pandoras to fight Novas. It is a High End Skill created by Kazuha Aoi, alongside the Accel Turn. Taught to third-year Pandora students, Tempest Turns allow Pandoras to create multiple copies of themselves, confusing the enemy and allowing them to deal striking blows from multiple directions. Tempest Turn works by storing kinetic energy in one's own body, reinforced by a Volt Texture, and then giving form to that energy using the texture and shooting it out of the user.Freezing Manga; Chapter 179 Variants Typhon Turn The Typhon Turn (Tyupon Tān, "Typhon" being French for "Typhoon") is a variant of the Tempest Turn created by Charles Bonaparte. Unlike regular Tempest Turns which allow up to four after-images, Charles' Typhon Turn allows her to make up to ten copies of herself. This variation earned Charles the title of "Tempest Phoenix". Typhon Turn: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Version Typhon Turn: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Version is a variant of Charles' mastery of the to her unique Typhon Turn. Underpinned by Beethoven, Charles uses it's rhythm to preform a special series of moves with the Typhon Turn. Freezing manga; Chapter 61 Freezing manga; Chapter 110 Burning Fang X4 Burning fang X4 is combination of a Tempest Turn with 4 copies, all using Rana's Burning Fang technique. According to Rana, it can only be preformed if she taps into her Holy Gates. The first time she displayed this technique, it was to bring Creo down in their bout. It was later used on Chiffon in failed attempt to disable her. Unique Tempest Variants Accel-Tempest Accel-Tempest is a combination of Accel Turn and Tempest Turn, comprised into a single technique. The only known users of this particular technique are Satellizer L. Bridget and Arnett McMillan. The Accel-Tempest combination is shown to include any variant of Accel Turn that the user knows while using the Tempest Turn to make two after-images. Thus it can also be described as a whole new skill with its own distinct variants. Detailed explanation, however, has not be given yet on this skill. In the beginning Satellizer had only been seen utilizing this technique when she had unlocked the so called "Holy Gates" (as said by Rana Linchen), defined by Nova tissue-like wings formed from her Stigmata. However, in later events, she is seen using it without unlocking the "Holy Gates". Combining traits from both turns into one formidable technique, not only does this technique make Satellizer hard to track due to her high velocity, it also deploys the copy ability taken from the Tempest Turn, which allows multi-directional strikes and the trait of confusing one's enemy by numbers. Notable Tempest Users *Kazuha Aoi (inventor) *Rana Linchen *Creo Brand *Ingrid Bernstein *Charles Bonaparte *Julia Munberk *Elizabeth Mably *Jessica Edwin *Amelia Evans *Satellizer L. Bridget (Accel-Tempest only) *Arnett McMillan (Accel-Tempest only) Triva *Pandora who can only preform the Tempest Turn are called Tempest-type Pandora. *A tempest is a violent, windy storm. See Also *Accel Turn *Illusion Turn Gallery TT.gif|Charles battles Gina with her Typhon Tempest. References Category:Technical terms